


Report

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part of a mission isn't the mission itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report

The worst part of a mission isn't the mission itself. Gathering information unseen is Sync's best talent, his only worth.

It's giving the report he hates, when Van calls him into his office with his sickeningly nice voice and reminds him to shut the door. Sync knows better than to not obey and does as told, locking it behind him.

Van lips curl into a grin and he stands, gesturing to the floor before him. Sync knows the command and removes his mask before kneeling.

"Now, _replica_ , give me your report."

And Sync does because that's all he's good for.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Tales of the Abyss, Van/Sync, he needs to be used; otherwise, there'd be no point to his existence.


End file.
